Rocket Chronicles: Book Three, No Longer Dormant
by Mikichu
Summary: It is revealed. The secret Jessie had kept for years, finally out there. Even to James. And as he is told who he really is, a new person steps in, her only goal to make things worse...
1. Chapter 1

Jessie stirred in her sleeping bag, opening her beautiful sapphires. "James?" she whispered, looking for her friend. "He... he left us. Meowth, why would he leave us like that?" she hung her head.

"I don't tink he left us willingly, Jess..." Meowth was anylizing something in the sticky, brown mud.

Jessie's head snapped up. "What? You think that he was taken by force?" she asked, crawling over to where Meowth sat. "...I know those are his footprints... but what about those other two pairs?"

Meowth thought for a bit. "Well, there were those two people who were stalking us, it might be them."

"Takuto and what-her-face... Jaja?" Jessie asked, eyeing the prints. "Hm... it seems pretty likely, Meowth. They do seem to have an interest in him..." she tapped her chin, thinking. "I'll go for a swim to clear my head. I'll be right back."

Meowth nodded, uncertain. After all, the same thing happened with his previous master.

_His old master... She said she would only be a little while._

_She never came back._

...

James nearly fell over, scared out of his wits. A muffled cry escaped his parched lips as the cloth came off. "What do you want with me? For the last time, I don't know where Kayana is!"

"Ah, but we do," Takuto grinned, pulling something out of his back pocket. "And you..." he smirked, leaning closer to his captive, "are just who we wanted to run into right now. Oh, what luck we've had!"

James gasped as he saw what Takuto held. There, dangling from a golden string, was a seashell locket all the colors of the rainbow (except instead of red, it's pink... Luchia.). "Tha- that's Kayana's locket!H-how did you get it?" he looked in horror at the necklace.

Takuto's twisted smile grew bigger, spreading across his pale face more with every word James said. "Oh, you'll see. And as for you, I have a little surprise for you!"

James eyes widened. "OOHH, IS IT CHOCOLATE??"

Takuto sweatdropped. "...What?" he shrugged. "No. I have for you... Sister Bat Jaja, third member of the Black Beauty Sisters!" he motioned over to his left... the empty air. He looked over and his eyes took on a "Oh for the love of..."sort of look. "Jaja, I don't have time for this..."

James heard a sigh from above. "Fine..." and down came a girl, doing a double somersault in the air and landing like a cat on the blue carpet (carpet? O.o).

"Why didn't you come down when I gave the signal?!" Takuto shouted.

"You can't rush true outer beauty. Now make it fast, I have a manicure in half an hour," Jaja crossed her arms, her eyes closed in attempt to look like she was the boss while Takuto fell down anime style. "Now," she smiled smugly, eyeing James with her coal orbs, "I hear you possess a special little 'talent'. A navy light, am I correct?" she asked, inching closer. "By the way... did you want something? Or are you just admiring me?"

"You wish," Jame murmured, only to get hit across the face.

"CARE TO REPEAT THAT LITTLE COMMENT??" Jaja shrieked, stomping on his toe as well.

"Owwww..." James whined, holding hischeek. "Now what is it you want of me?" he asked, scowling_. This woman is just like Jessie... always hitting you,_ he thought, then he smiled_. But not NEAR as pretty_.

"Glad you asked, kid," Takuto pushed Jaja out of the way, swinging the locket in front of James' face like a clock those hipnosists use, the necklace going back and forth like a pendelum.

James' emerald eyes shifted left and right, never losing sight of the piece of jewelery. Finally, he caught on and grabbed for it.

Takuto pulled itaway in a flash, grinning cruelly. "Oh no you don't. You need to prove your stength first."

"P-prove m-my s-s-strength?" James stuttered, totally bewildered. "W-what do you m-mean?"

Jaja pushed Takuto away, inches away from James' face. "We mean," she growled menacingly, her voice low and intimidating, "that you must prove to us that you are strong enough. Little self-explanitory!" she yelled the last two words, raising her bare fist.

"...Meep. Alright, I see. But how do I do it, I don't even know why I HAVE that little light thingy..." James looked away, ignoring the fact that if he carried on not looking at her she'd probably knock him sensless.

"You don't know? Oh, you will soon see..." Jaja got back up (Um... James was sitting down so...), crossing her arms again, her black (not-so-modest; James used all his strength not to look) suit, "...Ankoku."

...

Jessie returned to their camp site, soaking wet.

"Jess? Why is your human form wet?" Meowth asked, very confuzzled indeed.

"THAT JACKASS STOLE MY LOCKET!!" Jessie was fuming now.

"WAT. How could he have done it? It would'a fell off da cliff..." Meowth glanced over to the eroding, craggy canyon.

Jessie shrugged. "That's the magic of fanfictions and anime... I dunno."

She sat down on the dewy grass, sighing. "Crap. How could I let this happen? James is kidnapped, -I wouldn't be surprised if Jessibelle took him- my locket's gone, my kingdom is gone, my race -except for Nialan- is completely wiped out, and Mizurio is probably dead..."

"Not all of dat's your fault, ya know."

Jessie shrugged again. "Most of it is, Meowth. And I feel horrible about it."

_Dis girl is impossible..._ Meowth thought. _Ah, whatever. At least she ain't hittin' me with no MALLETS right now. Then again... what if Mizurio is dead? Who knows what kinda havoc will go on now, with no Prince of the Sea defending us all? I mean, look at Kayana's kingdom! If he'd been dere_...

Meowth rolled over on his side, pondering the whole situation. A million questions whirled around his head again and again, pushing Meowth to near insanity. Where was the prince? Was Jessibelle Imayimay? Or was his dear friend James the ultimate enemy? Would they be forced to kill them? Was James really Mizurio? Had they after all these years found him? Did their boss have anything to do with it? Who was Takuto anyway? And who was Jaja? Why did they just want James?

"Meowth, me meow?" (Translation: Meowth, what's wrong?) Luminia asked, suddenly appearing behind her troubled pokemon friend. (Does she want more than that? Huh, huh?)

"Uhhh... nothing, Lumie. Just feelin' guilty about the cassrole..." Meowth lied, laughing nervously.

"Me," (Translation: Liar.) Luminia smiled, curling up beside him.

"I don't want to talk about it," Meowth sighed.

Luminia nodded, and went back to sleep, purring in Meowth's black ear.

As a shadow loomed over the helpless trio.


	2. Chapter 2

James looked at Takuto, obviously confused. "Whaaaaaa? What's going on? Who is he? Who's Ankoku? What does this have to do with Kayana? Where did you get the locket? Why-"

"Shhhh..." Janet smiled in a twisted manner, pressing her icy finger against James' lips. "Shh, we'll answer all that troubles you, my dearie. But first you must face the facts. We have Kayana's locket. In the blink of an eye," she blinked her coal-ebony eyes, as though James was stupid, "it will go back to it's owner and she will be able to turn into a mermaid. And you," she moved her finger down his neck to his chest, pressing against the dead center of the 'R', "big boy, are gonna make sure-"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Takuto said, hearing this 'Big Boy' remark.

Jaja sweatdroped. "Uhhh... as I was saying, you will make sure to find her and kill her. Got it, oh Dark Prince?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"K-kill? I don't like that... I mean, I'd never kill anyone!" James looked worried.

"Uh-huh, sure. And what about that one time with the pocketknife, huh?" Takuto asked, crossing his arms.

"I was possessed!" James cried.

"Ah-ah-ah, Prince," Jaja's smile stayed plastered on her face as her free index finger waved back and forth through the muggy air. "That's where you are wrong. You were merely getting in touch with your true self."

"...But this IS me..." James blinked in confuzzlement (creative word licence. Shut up.).

"Wrong again, Princey-Boy!" Takuto exclaimed in a sing-song tune, (which was a little out of turn, and very out of tune... AHHH (covering ears) AHH AHH) prancing around like a rabbit.

"And if I refuse?" James challenged, having a rare moment of bravery. "If I'm the Prince, I can destroy you."

"OOOOOHHH I'M SO SCARED!! HE'S GONNA USE MARSHMALLOW POWER ON US!!" Jaja squealed sarcastically, putting the back of her hand to her forehead.

"...Do I LOOK like a lepricaun to you?" James asked, recalling a Lucky Charms commercial.

"No. Now, back on topic," Jaja got out of her 'total drama' pose, coming up to James again. "You must find her. We know her. The way she feels about you, she'll play right into your hands. Your evil, mercyless, darkest, hell-conjuring hands."

She began to untie him, and James sighed in releif as he was let free.

"Prince, make sure to not be defeated by her. For you are the most powerful being here," Jaja grabbed his collar, their noses touching. She was hoping to set a romantic mood, but Takuto and James hardly thought that grabbing them by the shirt and growling menacingly at them made anyone want to kiss her.

James gulped, catching on. The threat hidden between the words seemed to drip off her voice like blood off of a knife after a victim is so brutally claimed. Meekly nodding, he somehow freed himself from the villain's steel grip and ran back to his friends. Friends here in this human world...

But in the sea, his ultimate enemies.

...

In reality, it was really two merging shadows looming over Jessie, Meowth and Luminia. Sheshe and Mimi. The two original Black Beauty Sisters.

"So, Sister Mimi, I hear that that purple-haired freak is our ruler..." Sheshe murmured to nobody in particular, staring at her perfectly filed nails. "Absurd."

"Truly..." Mimi piped up, equally as bored. She had even lost interest in annoying her sister with her little line. "Truly odd. He's just a love-struck goof-off who can't find his way out of a plastic bag. I even saw."

"That's becuase it suffocated him..." Sheshe sweatdropped, recalling her sister's 'experiment'.

"...Iknewthat," Mimi said quickly, adding at the end: "Truly, I did..."

Sheshe facepalmed. "Suuuuure you did," she muttered, peeking between her fingers at the sleeping figure of Jessie. A gold ribbon appeared on her neck, followed by the shell. She smirked. "Sometimes it's just too easy..." she swooped down and brought her tail-microphone-thingy to her lips, and shouted out the unmistakible line that signaled the start of a song: "IT'S SHOW TIME!!"

"**_Voice in the Dark! Blackness cloak the world!_**

**_"Voice in the Dark! Steal the bond between pearls!_**

**_"Voice in the Dark! Now let us begin, our magnificently beautiful show!_**

**_"Voice in the Dark! Today is the day, we shut out the light and make eb'ny known!_**

**_"Soon you will see that peace is nothing,_**

**_"But lies reflected from the surface of mirrors._**

**_"They may seem so real but it's just a trick,_**

**_"Soon the truth will become darkly clear._**

**_"You non-beleivers think you are so pure,_**

**_"But for real it's just illusions so fake._**

**_"Rising whithin is some darkness to wake!_**

**_"Voice in the Dark! Now let us begin, our magnificently beautiful show!_**

**_"Voice in the Dark! Today is the day, we shut out the light and make eb'ny known!_**

**_"A paradise sealed way away!_**

**_"Get used to it, the black is to stay!_**

**_"We will tell you with a dark melody,_**

**_"What you should see when you open your eyes._**

**_"Just go ahead, it won't hurt to try!_**

**_"Voice in the Dark! Now let us begin, our magnificently beautiful show!_**

**_"Voice in the Dark! Today is the day, we shut out the light and make eb'ny known!"_**

Jessie and Meowth screamed, covering their ears.

Mimi and Sheshe smiled in triumph as they finished. "Oh, is da poor wittle pwincess hurt? Awww," Sheshe said mockingly. "You're so pretty in deepest pain."


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the wait. I had total dead-end writer's block.

...

Jessie scowled as she fell unconcious.

James ran up the hill, breathing heavily. He was thankful to be away from those two, they really freaked him out. Takuto and Jaja... ugh. Bat wings, dog ears, cat-ear hat, odd names... worse than Jessibelle on the Freak-O-Meter.

**Freak-O-Meter**

**HOLY FREAKING HELL DARTH VADER JUMPED OUT OF MY COMPUTER SCREEN AND SAID "SURRENDER CHEESE." O_o.** --- Takuto and Jaja.

**Jessibelle.**

**Wobbuffet**

**Meowth when he's dancing.**

**Just plain Meowth.**

**Jessie when she had that freaky Pokemon Queen mask.**

**Jessie when she's delusional.**

Anyway, he was running.

"Ah, Prince!!" Sheshe cried, jumping down to James and stopping him. "So, what's YOUR song?" she asked, twirling his lilac hair.

_OK, put this chick in between Wobbuffet and Jessibelle,_ James thought. "Uhhhh..."

"YOU DON'T KNOW??" Sheshe shrieked. She cleared her throat. It goes something like this:

**"Oh how I know the darkness inside you will wake.**

**"Come and all in the world will quake.**

**"That's right, shudder in fear.**

**"You know it, I'm here.**

**"Take my hand and come to the dark.**

**"Feel the power of the sunless arc.**

**"A blackened rainbow, a darkened flower,**

**"For we all know darkness has more power.**

**"Leave the light's grasp and come to us here,**

**"For light is so weak, defeated by mirrors.**

**"The shadows are great, we all know it too.**

**"Oh, you don't see it? I'll show you!**

**"Take my hand and come to the dark.**

**"Feel the power of the sunless arc.**

**"A blackened rainbow, a darkened flower,**

**"For we all know darkness has more power."**

**"**Uhhhhhh... OK."

Mimi came down, smiling. "We wuv woo, pwincey!!"

_Er.... stick her above Jessibelle... _James thought, looking oddly at the blue-haired girl.

"SISTER MIMI!!! STOP IT, HE'S MINE!!" Sheshe growled, lunging for her sister.

James silently stood there, watching the fight. Then, he stepped over the brawl and headed towards Jessie. He assumed she was sleeping.

...

"James?"

Jessie loomed over the sleeping figure, hoping he'd wake up soon. She was about to tell him how she felt...

"PIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

(explosion)

Well, that sure woke James up. "OH MY GOOOD IT'S..." he checked his watch. (He has a watch? O_O) "BROKEN..."

Jessie sweatdropped, making sure to keep her locket out of sight. Meowth was in a sitting position, his arms and legs crossed.

"Well that sure ruined the moment..." Jessie murmured, looking to see where they landed. She screamed as she saw that they were about to land in their boss's office. Grrreeeeaaaattt....

(screaming, crashing, more screaming, whimpering...)

A bunch of tiles landed on the floor along with Jessie, James and Meowth. Well, not exactly the floor. They landed on who else but Buffy and Cherl? (Uhhhh... Cassidy, Cherl... close enough.)

(This is the order:

James

Jessie

Meowth [HA SUCKER]

Butch

Cassidy)

"Oh hey Burger King, how's the rotton onion colonge going for you?" Meowth asked, looking down at the bitchy, twitching green-haired figure under him.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD IT'S BUTCH!!!!" Biff- Bill- Billy- Bob- Barry- BUTCH cried, thrashing around.

"Oh, shut up Batch," Cassidy grumbled, hitting him.

Butch sweatdropped. "I give up..."

"This feels sooooo WRONG..." Jessie groaned, looking up at James, who was staring off into space.

"And yet just so right..." Meowth laughed, putting his paws together and putting them to his cheek and iimitating Jessie's voice.

"SHOVE A SOCK IN IT, YOU MANGY FLEA-BITTEN FELINE!!" Jessie shouted.

"Weeeeeee.........." Giovanni closed his eyes, spinning around in his chair while the other five sweatdropped.

"Uhhh..." Jessie looked down at Cassidy, for once the look not being a hateful glance and instead a questioning one.

"He was doing that when we got here," Cassidy somehow shrugged.

Giovanni stopped, looking at the pile of agents lying before him. "Oh for god sakes, that's the third time this week!" he groaned, looking at the three on top of Cassidy and whats-his-face.

"Errr... sorry sir," James said, snapping out of his trance.

"Well, I'm glad you're here. I have someone for you three to meet... Botch and Cassidy off with you," Giovanni waved his hand as the pile disbanded and the blond and green-haired dude walked out. "Meet Janet!" he motioned over to a girl on his left. For some reason nobody had noticed her before. "She's eleven."

She had long, blood-red hair reaching down to her boots and diamond earrings (Jessie felt jelousy's little claws at her heart when she saw this.). Her icy-blue eyes her wide as she smiled, looking Jessie, Meowth and James up and down. _Perfect... sometimes things are too easy. Too easy..._ she thought as she walked up to them.

"Isn't she a bit small... being eleven?" Jessie asked, leaning over so she was eye level with Janet.

Janet smiled and punched Jessie through eight layers of wall.

Meowth, James and Giovanni all had the same expression on their face: "Holy freaking shizzle..." or O_O

Jessie sat up, dazed. "Holy crap... you're one tough puppy," she said, stepping through the holes Janet had constructed with her help.

...

"I wanna go in the Magikarp sub!" Janet whined, tugging on James' sleeve.

"PLEASE don't remind me of Magikarp. Or the move Dragon Rage."

Janet blinked in confusion, then started laughing once Jessie told him what happened.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAHAHAHAHA!!" she held her sides, laughing all the way to the twerp.

"Hold on... how's our motto gonna work?" Jessie asked.

Janet got a piece of paper out of nowhere and handed it to her.

"Say... these aren't too bad..." her blue eyes scanned the page, James looking over her shoulder. She nodded, hit James for no reason, and prepared to say the motto. Then, out of the blue, came a shriek. "WE HAVE YOU NOW, PRINCESS!!"


	4. Chapter 4

Jessie spun around, scowling. "You two?" she hissed, looking at the red-haired girl and her companion.

"Yup yup yup! It's us!" Sheshe smiled.

"Truly!"

(Mimi was last seen over Johto with a bump on the back of her head from Jessie's mallet.)

"ANYWAY..." Sheshe began, then spotted James and grinned. She grabbed his collar. "Excuse us for a moment," she bowed, then dragged James off, floating in mid-air, slamming him against a tree in a nearby forest. "YOU HAD THE RAINBOW PEARL MERMAID PRINCESS WITH YOU _**ALL ALONG**_ AND YOU DIDN'T CAPTURE HER??" Sheshe bellowed, making some Spearows take off in fright. "WHAT. THE. HELL??"

"**_JESSIE'S _**Kaya?" James shrieked in horror. "NO!!! I DON'T WANT TO HURT HER!! LET ME GO, BITCH!!" he struggled to get free, then stopped when he realized Sheshe could just drop him and he'd fall about 50 feet.

"Too bad for you, Lover Boy!" Sheshe snarled, then handed him a flute made out of ebony. (It was a sort of tree... had black bark... now wiped from the earth... or something like that...) "This is yours to play. Introduce our songs then sing along, causing all havoc needed!! MUAHAHAHAHA-" Sheshe coughed. "...Haha..." she flew back to the balloon, and dropped James. "Good-byebye!" she waved, and flew off.

Janet had a strange grin on her pale face. Her eyes flashed red for a moment before the three started the motto.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Good turned to rubble!"

"Make it double!"

"To protect the world from devistation,"

"Of the horrors of light's creation!"

"To unite all peoples whithin our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"Prepare for the havoc created by the..."

"Reach we extend to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"Janet!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"We devote to the darkness with all of our might!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Me-owth! Dat's right!"

Misty looked a bit confused. "Uhhhhh... who's she?" she asked, pointing to Janet.

"She's Janet. Our newest addition to the team!" Jessie smiled, evilly of course. "Give us Pikachu!"

"Riiiiiggghht, Jessie. We're just gonna give you Pikachu," Ash said sarcastically. "THUNDERSHOCK, NOW!!"

"DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT!!!" Jessie shrieked, hitting her head against a rock. (Wow. She's tough...)

"It ain't over yet, Jess!" Meowth shouted. "Look!"

Jessie glanced up to where Meowth was pointing, then continued. Then looked up again. There was Janet, and she was... ABSORBING the thundershock! "Woah..." Jessie murmured, something like admiration in her voice. "How is she doing that...?"

Janet cackled in a way that made a shiver shoot up even Jessie's spine. "Take that!" she hollered, tossing the lightning back at the twerps.

Misty cried out and pushed Ash out of the way.

Ash landed on the ground and started sucking on his thumb and crying.

Brock stared at Janet.

Misty hit him with a tree branch.

Pikachu sweatdropped.

Brock rubbed his sore noggin and stared at Janet again.

Janet blasted him.

...

James was still staring wide-eyed at Janet. "WHAT.... THE HELL... **WAS THAT**?" he shouted.

Janet shrugged.

"Hm? What's wrong Jessie? Why are you... _**are you blushing**_??"

"Uhhhhh..." Jessie looked down, blushing harder.

"She's blushin' because she loves ya, Jimm- Oops..." Meowth covered his mouth and looked at an embarressed Jessie.

"YOU STUPID ALLEY CAT!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!" Jessie screamed, getting out her mallet and attempting to beat the cat to a pulp.

"WAIT WAIT JIMMY LOVES YOU TOO JESS I SWEAR HE TOLD ME!!" Meowth shouted, putting up his hands.

"LEAVE SOME OF THE KILLING FOR ME, JESSIE!!!" shouted an angered James.

As the mallet came inches from Meowth's cowering body, Jessie and James finally took in what he said. "Hold on... Jessie, you love me?" James whispered.

"Uhhmmm..." Jessie's brain registered the fact that her dream guy loved her as well. "Yeah. I do... always have. You're such a nice guy and- mmmmm!" she was cut off as James kind of tackled her and kissed her tenderly on her lipstick-coated lips.

Meowth got up and brushed himself off, turning to Janet and sticking his finger in his mouth as if to throw up. Janet snickered and Jessie took one of her arms off the back of James' neck and bopped him one on the head.

"Quite a nice way to treat a guardian!!!" Meowth spat.

James and Jessie opened their eyes at the same time and looked at Meowth. Meowth was still boasting about the time he saved Jessie's life, Jessie was running the side of her finger across her neck as if to say "Stop it now!" and James was just staring at the feline, bewildered. _No, he couldn't possibly be Kaya's guardian... could he?_ James asked himself, looking very worried indeed.

...

Kaya was now swimming in the ocean, celebrating her victory over the Dark Lovers. Singing on the Pitchi Pitchi Stage (a little glowing ball that gives them their singing power... or something along those lines.) with her two friends, Luchia and Hanon, she smiled as she sang the words. She finished, and soon was cut off.

"Hm. Well, that hurt like hell," Ankoku came down and stopped in the middle of the water with Sheshe and a newly healed Mimi by his sides. "Let us share a song with you!

**"_Serenade in ebony!_**

_**"Light's an illusion, you'll see!**_

_**"Praise out deadly smiles so cold and icy!**_

_**"Shut those eyelids and sleep eternally!**_

_**"Let's celebrate the time all the light,**_

_**"Will die as it slowly heads this way!**_

_**"Even though you may resent the fact,**_

_**"Live with it, the dark is to stay!**_

_**"Ah, my friends!**_

_**"I see you have a distant light of hope.**_

_**"But it's just a mask,**_

_**"For the despair oozing out from your soul!"**_

Kaya and the other two covered their aching ears in agonizing pain. Who was this Ankoku? Why did he sing lowly songs like this and not his own song? And why is it that he looked so much like her friend? Was James Ankoku?

(James remembers nothing of his human self when in the sea being Ankoku.)

Ankoku smiled in a twisted manner, his red eyes drinking in the sight of the suffering mermaid without any emotion at all. "Hurts, doesn't it Kayana? I'll make it stop if you give me the pearl."

"NEVER!!" Kayana shrieked, clutching her aching ears. "I'LL NEVER FALL TO YOU!!"

Ankoku smirked. "Whatever. _**Serenade in Ebony!"**_

"Aqua Pearl Voice!"

"Pink Pearl Voice!"

"DAMMIT!!" Ankoku grimaced.

"**_As the winds head towards the distant sea,_**

**_"I hear a softly-sung melody._**

**_"Holding me in a lovely trance,_**

**_"A calming song to make us dance._**

**_"The love of a mother's symphony!_**

**_"Rising inside of me!_**

**_"Come sing out loud!_**

**_"Come out here, come on now,_**

**_"FIGHT UP!!"_**

**_"We are proud!"_**

Now it was Ankoku's turn to clutch his ears. His head throbbed along with Sheshe and Mimi's and he immediatley teleported away.

Hippo, who was now looking at his Pearl Radar oddly grabbed Luchia's skirt (it's part of the Pink Pearl Pitchi outfit.) and tugged it. "Luchia!" he murmured. "Look!"

On the radar was a bright blue star. Then, Luchia saw the flaming red star of Ankoku almost completely overlapping it. "What. The. Hell?" she muttered, showing Kayana and Hanon.

Kayana shrugged. "Maybe an all-out battle...?"

"But he was just here..."

"True..." Kayana repeated her previous "I don't know" shoulder gesture (I don't know what else to call it...) and swam away.


	5. Chapter 5

Jessie spent the following day wondering about what Hippo's radar had shown. Why were Mizurio and Ankoku in the same spot? How could that be when the villain was right in front of them? She sighed, and fell asleep.

Jessie woke up transformed into a mermaid. Was she all alone?

She looked around and saw a man with light blue hair reaching his shoulders, part of it covering his dark blue eyes. His armour was blue with golden trim. It was Mizurio! "Ah, Kayana. How I have longed to see you again after all these years..." he looked her up and down. "Where is your guardian?"

"He's in the human world."

"Why?"

"Uhm..."

Mizurio shrugged. "Well, I guess it can just be you and me then?"

"Yes."

"**_Serenade in Ebony!"_**

"WHAT??"

Jessie screamed and sat bolt upright. Someone was singing that horrid song, but it held no effect on her for they apparently weren't transformed.

James came in, humming an unknown tune. "What's wrong?"

Jessie looked at James in an odd way. Was his hair suddenly... darker than before? Was it the light or was there a tinge of red in those emerald eyes she had come to adore?

"Why are you looking at me like that...?"

Jessie snapped out of her trance. "Uh... wahhhttt? Oh. Right. Nothing's wrong, just a nightmare..."

"Ooohhh-kay. C'mon, Janet and Mewoth are both up now." James turned around, fingering the locket Sheshe gave him. He found it inside his flute. It was a dragon with both of it's wings spread out wide. It was made of onyx and it's eyes were made of bloodtones. He sighed, and opened it's neck and took out a parchment, finding some new words to an even more evil song. It actually seemed more like one of those historical poems, and if it weren't for the tune he knew it would be a chant. It didn't have a chorus, it actually might as well have been a chant.

_Once, in a time of ever-raging wars,_

_Bitter notes of death and sweet rhapsodies of light,_

_Finally came together and two legends were born._

_One being of wrong and one of right,_

_Split powers of the queen of the sea,_

_Ankoku and Mizurio, twins fighting on two different sides._

_Their eyes were the only thing that would be,_

_In which who they were would truly reside._

_It seems odd that this is truly the case,_

_But back then red was thought to be a colour of fire,_

_And fire would represent hate,_

_While blue was that of a royal sire._

_And a royal king would never kill,_

_Unless a war was raging and he was in the fight._

_A king would never have their fill,_

_If it meant doing something that wasn't right._

_Hair of deep violet grew from Ankoku's head,_

_And his eyes grew more like the blood he thirsted for,_

_As every day passed and with every book read,_

_The villains were the ones he adored._

_Mizurio, however, had hair of light blue,_

_And his eyes were like blue peices of ice,_

_Despite the warmth they gave you._

_For him only good deeds would suffice._

_The queen soon discovered after their birth,_

_With his brother, Mizurio was not safe._

_She knew Ankoku would kill him so he could be first,_

_In line for the throne, first in the race._

_And then she told her children in a small room,_

_Mizurio would be king and Ankoku's fate,_

_Was undecided and while she told the two,_

_Ankoku's curiosity was replaced by hate._

_His hate was like fire that longed to burn that ice,_

_Inside his brother's eyes._

_Nothing else would suffice,_

_Until he saw Mizurio bleed and cry.  
_

"JAMES!"

James' head snapped up as he tucked the parchment back into his locket. He would finish later. Right now he had to go before Jessie beat on him.

"Coming!" he shouted, racing around the corner. "Don't hit me for being a hypocrite."

"'Course I won't, James."

James gave his new lover an odd look. "Whhyy not? Well I'm not saying you should..."

"Well, we're lovers, aren't we?"

"If you always loved me then what's the difference?"

Jessie sighed. "Shut up, James."

"THERE'S the Jessie we all know and love," James smiled.

"Listen, just because YOU love her..." Janet started.

"Okay, NOT the point."

Janet snickered.


	6. Chapter 6

Jessie looked over the side of the balloon, sighing. "Sheesh... we'll never find them... WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT???" she shrieked at the balloon shook violently.

James hugged her in their little death-embrace. "I don't know, but I hope it was nothing serious!"

Janet gave James a look that said "you are so utterly useless...". "OF COURSE it was something serious, you half-wit!"

"If I'm a half-wit I still have more wit than you!" James retorted.

Jessie sighed. It had been a year since they met Janet and Meowth accidentally let it slip that Jessie and James loved each other, and James and Janet were still bickering like siblings. More strange occurances of Ankoku so rudely showing up and ruining their lovely songs, and James, apparently, had an advance that was EXTREMELY important and yet he absolutely wouldn't show her. He wouldn't show Janet, but he had shown Meowth, and Meowth kept swearing to him over and over that he would stay silent until the "big day", as he put it.

The balloon shook again, throwing Janet to the ground. Something black darted from James' pocket and he quickly scooped it up. Jessie didn't see it but Janet did, her eyes wide with shock. **"YOU CAN'T_ DO_ THAT!! DON'T YOU KNOW WHO SHE IS, YOU MORON!?! WHAT ABOUT YOUR PLACE IN THE S**-" she cut off as she saw James shooting her a begging look and Jessie looking at her like she came from Mars. "Uuuhh... sorry."

Jessie blinked, nearly oblivious to the shaking of the balloon. What was that little black thing that fell from James' pocket? Why did he hide it from her? Why did Janet react like that? A zillion questions were running a marathon in her head. That is, until the balloon shook again and Jessie fell out.

She felt James grab her wrist and looked up. She saw James' face, deeply layered with worry. His eyes were filled with scenes of Jessie falling to her death, onto the giant Gyrados shaking the balloon...

"GOOD AQUA REGINA!!" Jessie exclaimed, then covered her mouth.

"...Wha?" James asked, obviously confused.

"Uhhhm... nothing, nothing... sorry."

James blinked. He did know what she meant, Aqua Regina was the goddess of the sea. But he decided to act confused. It seemed to work on Jessie. Slowly but surely, he managed to pull her up into the balloon, then hugged her. "Don't ever scare me like that again, Jessie."

Jessie smiled. "I won't, I promise. I- AHH!!" She flew back, holding her head. James had done the same, oddly, and Janet thought she felt a bit of a headache, as did Meowth.

"What... was that?" Jessie asked, slowly lowering her hand.

James shrugged, just as confused as she. "I have no idea, Jessie..."

The balloon rocked for another time, and this time it was James' turn to fall over the side of the balloon. Janet shrieked, trying to grab his hand, but her hand only grasped empty air and James landed on a rock in the middle of a lake.

The Gyrados Jessie had seen earlier studied James closely.

James whimpered, shrinking back until he looked half his size.

The Gyrados reared back, looking poised to strike. It roared, and a female burst from the blue water, eying James. She then shook her head, arguing in some unknown language. The fast roars were impossible for Meowth to read, so much that he couldn't even guess what they were saying.

The female bent down, stopping inches from James' chest. James felt the creature's breath on his face and that just made the experience all the more unpleasant. "Please don't eat me," James said, his voice so high he was squeaking faintly.

The male Gyrados blinked, and said something to his mate, sounding very confused. His mate gave him an "I don't know" gesture and looked James up and down again. Her eyes locked when she saw something on James' chest.

The female immediately straightened up and tilted her head in James' direction, her scales glinting is the sunlight. She grunted in an annoyed voice to her mate, who suddenly looked like he had been stabbed and quickly followed the female's actions.

"Wat're dey doin'?" Meowth asked, a bit confused.

"It looks like they're bowing..." Janet observed aloud. She then smirked._ You better respect the Dark King... whether he's stupid as a brick or not. He is still the Dark King. The true King._

The female bowed lower, picking James up with her tail and placing him back in the balloon. As the Gyrados swam away, Meowth heard a faint whisper._ "After all these years, he has come as Aqua Regina has promised. Our Savior is here."_


	7. Chapter 7

"Savior..." Jesise mumbled the words as Meowth told her what he heard the Gyrados say as she was laying next to James that night. "So, that obviously means the James is Mizurio, right?" Jessie grinned. "Now my life is perfect!"

"Ehhh... not exactly, Jess..." Meowth felt a stab of pity for his friend. The Gyrados had just built up all her hopes...

Jessie sat straight up. "What do you mean?"

Meowth looked down at his paws. "Well... when you got that headache, den that could have meant that your lockets touched. In dat case, he would be Ankoku. And, he got da headache too, which confirms it: He is our enemy."

"NO!!" Jessie hit him off the bed. "Then what did the Gyrados mean? Come on, knucklehead! _Our Savior is here!"_

"But da headache..."

Both of them fell silent as they finally understood eachother's point of view. "Jess... Yes. Saivior must mean Mizurio, because Ankoku is going to destroy all dat inhabit the sea. Mizurio is destined to stop him. But, when you flew back because of dat headache, he was wearing someting on a black string. I saw it. Under your thin Team Rocket outfits, dey may have come into contact. If someone OTHER dan Ankoku were wearing the locket and it touched your locket, you wouldn't feel a ting."

"...So which one is he?" Jessie asked, careful to be quiet. Her earlier shouting had almost awakened James.

Meowth shrugged. "I have no clue."

Jessie looked to make sure Janet was asleep. She gasped: Janet's bed was empty! "Meowth! Where did Janet go!?"

Meowth lookedover his shoulder. "I don't know!"

Jessie looked out the window, seeing Janet on top of a tree outside. "JANET?!" she shouted.

Janet signaled her to be quiet. "Shush, Anko-" then she realized it was Jessie. She sweatdropped. "Uhhh... hi! Yeah it's me!" she put her hand behind her head and faked a laugh. "I'm coming down," she sighed, reading Jessie's mind. She hopped down, did a backflip, and landed like a Glameow on the grass.

"Show-off..." Jessie mumbled, drifting off to sleep as she lied down again.

:::

Jessie yawned, strethching her arms as sunlight flooded the window like golden water. Looking beside her, she saw James wasn't in bed. She blinked. That WAS NOT normal. At all.

She looked outside and saw James and Janet talking. James looked like he was begging her to do something; all he needed was to get down on his knees. Janet was on the verge of slapping him. This made her infuriated. _That's my job!!_ she thought, hearing herself growl. Then, Janet shouted something, and stormed off. Seeing Jessie in the window her eyes went all white and huge and her mouth looked like a dot. She bolted into the house. "I DIDN'T DO IT I SWEAR!!"

Jessie looked at her like she came from Mars.

Janet sweatdropped. "Uhhmmm..."

Jessie rolled her eyes. "Kids..."

Janet stuck out her tounge. "Hey, lets play rock paper sciccors to see who gets to beat up James first!" her eyes gleamed.

Jessie smiled. "Go."

Janet nodded. "One, two, three-"

"ROCK!"

"FIST!"

POW!!

Jessie smashed through the wall. "CHEAP SHOT!!" she yelled, and chased after Janet.

Janet jumped in the balloon, and lit the burned. "HA, I BET YOU CAN'T- uh-oh..."

Jessie was climbing up the side of the balloon, laughing.

(Janet was reffering to her laughing when she said "uh-oh.")

James realized this was abnormal. (Somehow he got in the balloon with Meowth before Janet... I dunno.) "What did YOU smoke last night?"

Jessie shot him an amused look as she climbed in. "Nothing, I'm just in a good mood."

James smiled. "Whatever you say. I know if I disagree you'll beat me to pulp, lover or not."

Everyone laughed. "Yes, I will. Don't you forget that," Jessie went over and pecked him on the cheek. James turned red, although a year had passed.

Janet giggled. "What? Not used to that?"

"Shut up..."

"PIKAAAA-CHUUU!!!" (Translation: Seriously get a better hideout. One you can't see a hundred miles away.)

As the three blasted off, somehow they landed in their house again. "That was odd..." Janet muttered.

Jessie and James got up. "I thought we told you to get used to it," Jessie laughed again.

Meowth shot her a confused look.

"Jessie..." James began.

"Yeah?"

"We need to talk."

:::

ZMOG!! OH NOES!! What will happen? Find out in: _Rocket Chronicles, Book Four: Friend or Foe?._


End file.
